


I Told You So

by likelyvalentine (nokkakona)



Series: Way Back Home [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Charon Needs Glasses, Charon's Favorite Word is No, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkakona/pseuds/likelyvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lone Wanderer thinks Charon needs glasses. He thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> first thing i've written with my lw nevada. honestly she's not very distinctive so you can probably read this as generic lw/charon. not really shippy, just a thought i had.

The Lone Wanderer went to Little Lamplight bearing gifts- candied mutfruit, stimpaks, and, most importantly, books. Nevada valued books to a fault and was always happy to share her duplicates with Joseph, who, to Charon's dismay, shared her propensity for what he called "heavy, useless objects". Nevada got the feeling that he only felt that way because she asked him to carry them. 

Still, it surprised her to find her bodyguard in the schoolhouse kneeling beside a bookshelf, his face inches away from the cracked spines. His eyes were narrowed, and as he read the titles, he mouthed the words. 

"Do you like to read?" 

He stiffened. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed it, but Nevada knew she had startled him. "There are not many books left in the Capital Wasteland," he said. 

Nevada sat cross-legged beside him and pulled out a copy of Paradise Lost. "That's not what I asked," she said, flipping to the first chapter. 

"Reading is impractical." 

He pulled his knees underneath him and sat back, pulling a faded book off of the shelf. The green lettering across the front read, _Mods for the Violently Inclined, Ed. II: Shotguns_. He flipped to the bordered picture pages in the middle. Nevada shifted a little closer, reading past his elbow. Even slouching, he was two heads taller than her. 

"That seems practical to me," she said. His only response was a grunt. Nevada glanced up at his face and saw that his eyes were narrowed, flickering over the same section of the page. She tilted her head. "What's that one called? The mod there?" she asked, pointing to a random picture. 

Charon squinted at the text. "Why are you asking me? Read it yourself." 

"I left my glasses in the bunkhouse." 

"Go get them."

"What's the matter, Charon? Can't you read?"

"Don't be ridiculous." 

"Then what's it called?" 

Charon glanced toward her. He lifted the book up a little, and then a little more, eyes getting narrower and narrower. "Hair... trigger... receiver." 

The book was only inches away from his eyes. Nevada tugged it out of his grasp. "Charon, you're _blind!"_

"No."

"You need glasses!" 

"No."

"Here, try mine on." She pulled her glasses out of her breast pocket. Charon's jaw clenched. 

"You tricked me," he growled. 

"I'm sorry." Nevada stuck her hand out with the glasses resting in her palm. "Now put these on." 

"No." 

"For me?" 

His lip curled. " _No_." 

"Charon, you need to be able to see." 

"I _can_ see." 

Nevada ground her teeth together and pulled something out of her pack: a pen and a piece of paper. "If you can read this, you don't have to wear my glasses," she said, scribbling something on the paper. 

"Very well." 

She held the paper out in front of her. Charon leaned forward, but she shook her head, pulling the paper back. "That's cheating," she said. Charon gave her a long look before grumbling something under his breath and returning his attention to the paper. 

Seconds passed. Nevada's arm began to ache from holding the paper out. Finally, Charon sighed. 

"Give the glasses to me." 

Nevada handed them to him and he fitted them over his ears. They strained against his temples, much too small for his head. His eyes widened. 

"How are they?" Nevada asked. 

He ground his teeth together. "... Unnecessary."

"But I bet you can read the paper now." 

He glanced back at the paper, and did a double take. "Charming," he growled. 

On the paper, written in Nevada's neat print, were the words, 'I told you so.' 


End file.
